


Seer 9f Bl99d

by RainCloud10



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 07:17:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2301164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainCloud10/pseuds/RainCloud10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kankri can see ghosts and Karkat is a ghost who lives in his house with Porrim. Kankri helps Karkat return to his dead boyfriend Sollux.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! this is my first story on this site so I hope you all enjoy it. you can also read this story and more on my DeviantArt: RainCloud10 and my tumblr is also the same. I don't own the movie metioned or Homestuck. If you'd like, you can leave prompts in the comments below.

“Kankri….” Porrim said, bringing my attention back.

“Huh?” I said, looking at her. “9k, I’m very s9rry, I h9pe I didn’t trigger y9u…..it’s just…..these walls…” The last part was mostly to myself. 

“The…wall.” Porrim, my guardian said with skepticism. 

“It’s n9thing, please, think n9t 9f my 6la66ing.” I assured her. But it really wasn’t nothing, because you see, I am the Seer of Blood.

The walls behind my dear Porrim were dripping blood. As a Seer of Blood, I can see the suffering that the happened in this house. I am not limited just to this house though. Any building that has witnessed sadness and pain. Porrim and I just, moved into this house about a month ago. Porrim doesn’t know about my abilities. There are even things about them, which I myself did not know. Like how I’m able to see bits of scenes that have happened in the building. In this house, I see a boy, about 16 years of age, curled in a ball crying. It doesn’t matter where I am; he’s always there, sobbing in the corner. It’s not hard to tell images from spirits. The images are transparent like, and glitchy. The spirits themselves look real, non-translucent and solid. The only reason I know is because of a certain spirit who likes to cuddle. His name is Karkat Vantas. 

Karkat used to live in this house, with his abusive father. He hurt Karkat verbally and physically. He committed suicide on the anniversary of his mother’s death. He told me once during a feelings jam, that his father had always blamed him for the death of Mrs. Vantas. She died of cancer. She was battling it before Karkat was born and died on his 5th birthday. If Karkat’s father knew it was cancer, he never said it. I guess he needed to vent, and no, I’m not sticking up for his father. He’s pretty much the cause of Karat’s death. I wish there was something I could’ve done, but from what I’ve gathered, he died 5 years ago, when I was living with my parents.

“So+ Kanny, any plans to+night?” Porrim questions, using a nickname she knows I dislike. I sigh before answering. 

“P9rrim, please, I’ve asked y9u c9untless times t9 refrain fr9m calling me that. T9 answer y9ur questi9n, n9, I d9 n9t have any plans.” Besides maybe talking with Karkat, I think to myself. She sighs.

“Yo+u really sho+uld be go+ing o+ut mo+re Kankri, yo+u’re 18 years o+ld, do+n’t yo+u have any friends. We’re been here fo+r a mo+nth.” Porrim says. I know she’s only trying to help, but I’m just not a likeable person I guess. 

“P9rrim, please, I’m perfectly fine. I kn9w why y9u’re asking and it’s fine, y9u can g9 9ut, I can take care 9f myself here.” I tell her. Porrim loves to go out with friends and gossip about, but she feels guilty that, truthfully, she’s my only friend. That she knows about. Karkat’s my friend, I believe, but I can’t tell her my new friend’s a ghost.

“Yo+u sure Kanny?” she asked.

“Yes P9rrim, it’s fine, I’m fine. Sleep 9ver at some9nes h9use, I’m 18.” I tell her. 

“Well alright, I’ll tell Meulin I’m co+ming then. No+w no+ parties while I’m go+ne, and if yo+u do+ thro+w o+ne, tell me all the go+ssip yo+u pick up” she says winking, walking away from the dining table to pack her things.

“9f c9ruse.” I say. I get up as well, clearing the table and clean up. 5 minutes later, she’s kissing my forehead, and heading out the door.

“Have fun” I called after her. “6e mindful 9f y9ur privilages!”

“Will do+ Kanny, be safe!”

I wait till I hear her car pull out of the drive way before speaking up again. 

“Alright Karkat, y9u may c9me 9ut n9w.”


	2. The Truth Comes Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kankri sees something he isn't supposed to, and leads to Karkat opening up.

FINA-FUCKING-LY!” I heard a voice say behind me. I turn around and smile, facing my ghostly friend. He’s a few inches shorter and me, sporting a black turtle neck and a mess of black hair.

“Hell9 Karkat, l99ks like we’ve g9t the h9use t9 9urselves this weekend” I say, smiling.

“I KNOW, I WAS LISTENING FUCKFACE.” He says. I know by now that he’s all bark and no bite.

“This is g9ing t9 be an interesting weekend, w9uldn’t y9u say, Karkat? Y9u d9n’t have t9 hide at all” I say with delight. 

“YEAH AND WE…..NEVERMIND” 

I knit my eyebrows “We can what, Karkat?”

“WE….WE CAN CUDDLE LONGER” he says. I love it when he gets shy about his affections, it’s rather cute really. I smile and hold out my arms to him. 

“Yes, we can,” I say. He shuffles closer and wraps his arms around my waist, and I put mine around him.

Later we’re cuddled on the couch watching ‘Pride and Prejudice’ covered in blankets. Karkat has his arms wrapped around my waist, his knees pulled up and leaning against me. I have my own arm around his shoulders. I’m not fond of people touching me, but I guess there’s just something about him that makes me feel so relaxed. He nuzzles his head into my shoulder and makes a small gasping noise. I look down and find him asleep. I’d never say this out loud, so I don’t trigger him, but he looks so adorable like this. All curled up like a child at peace, like nothing’s wrong. I smile down on him as I switch off the TV with the remote. Then, I shift myself into a more relaxed position, and have him lay on my chest. The best thing about being alone house alone is that I don’t have to fear Porrim coming in. Karkat never shows himself around Porrim, making it so that I can’t see him either, but only if I use my powers to find him. I wouldn’t do that to him though, I’d hate to trigger him, besides everyone needs privacy.

I begin running my fingers in his messy hair, thinking to myself. It seems everything’s becomes clearer with Karkat. Only one thing is unclear though, and that is, could I be developing romantic feelings towards the angry spirit? I try to assure myself it’s not that, and probably just a protective instinct. Probably. Just like I feel a protective urge come over me whenever I see an image. The images become more personal when the spirit is unaware, like now. I’m not completely sure how the projections are made, or why it counts that he is sleeping that make the images more personal and deep. The only bad thing when Karkat falls asleep with me, is that I see what he tries so hard to keep secret. Like now:

The image I see is of a young Karkat, 5 maybe, kneeing next to someone who’s in a bed. The said someone sits up and I gasp. That must be Karkat’s mother, a beautiful woman she was. She smiles down on my Kar- on little Karkat, and gathers him in her arms. They cuddle for a minute and then she speaks.

“Kitten, listen to me okay?” She pleads, worry and a mothers pain think in her voice. His head snaps up and looks at his mother.

“wha…what is it mommy?” He asks. A tear falls down his cheek, and she glitches. The image alters a bit.

“You’re leaving? Where are you going, can you take me with you?” Karkat is sitting on his mother’s lap, facing her. He’s looking intensely into her eyes, or with the most intensity a 5 year old can muster. His hands are on her shoulders. She gives him a sad smile, tears streaming freely down her face. 

“No honey, I’m sorry, but you can’t come with me” she says.

“BUT WHY NOT? PLEASE MOMMY, DON’T LEAVE ME! I WANNA COME WITH YOU! PLEASE MOMMY!” He yells, distraught. 

“Don’t worry, my sweet crab, you’ll see me again, please don’t be mad, I wouldn’t leave if-if-if I could” she glitches. They’re both crying now. Karkat hugs his mother.

“I’m sorry mommy I’m not mad. Are you sure I can see you again?”

“Yes baby, let’s just stay here okay? Stay with mommy till she leaves”

“Okay.”

The images blurs. No, that’s not it, oh, I’m crying. I never knew that’s what happened. I keep crying and pull Karkat closer, cuddling him more.

“I’m s9 s9rry, s9 s9 s9rry,” I whisper into his hair. I feel him stir and he looks up at me.

“wha..what are you talking about?” he questions, looking to his right, seeing the last of the image fade away.

“o-oh….you saw that, huh?” he says, still looking the other way, probably feeling embarrassed. 

“….Yes, I’m s9rry, I didn’t mean t9 watch it. If this has triggered y9u that I have seen this certain mem9ry, please tell me, s9 I can d9 s9mething t9 make y9u-“

“SAVE IT!.....it-its’ fine.” He looks back at me, small tears in his eyes. He hugs me tighter and nuzzles his face into my chest. He gets cuddly when he’s sad, and I’m glad that he can reach out when he’s like this.

“Sh99999sh, it’s alright, little 9ne, I’ve g9t y9u, n9 harm can 6e d9ne t9 y9u.” I shoosh him as he cries. Just because one is dead, doesn’t mean you don’t have emotions. 

“It…IT JUST HURTS SO MUCH!” he sobs. I continue shooshing him, and rub his back. I shift him into a sitting position on my lap.

“I kn9w, I kn9w, sh99sh, let it 9ut Karkat, it’s 6ad t9 keep things 6ottled up.”

Karkat sniffles and nods, continues to cry. I rock him, humming softly. After a few mintues, he calms down, still clinging to me. He wipes his eyes on his sweater sleeve and looks up at me with red eyes.

“s-sorry” he whispers. I’m shocked as to why he apologized.

“what d9 y9u have t9 6e s9rry a69ut?”

“..i got your sweater wet…and I wasn’t strong enough…” At this, I gasped and hugged him tightly.

“I d9n’t care a69ut the sweater Kar, and st9p saying that a69ut y9urself. Y9u c9uldn’t have st9pped the attacks, even if y9u wanted t9. And please st9p me if I trigger y9u, but y9ur father was a 6ad man. He had n9 right t9 inflict pain 9nt9 y9u in anyway. It is his j9b as y9ur father t9 want t9 pr9tect y9u. It pains me t9 see and hear what he caused. Y9u deserve t9 6e cherished and praised.” I finished and kept him close. I listen to him, searching for signs of calming down. Then, he starts crying hysterically again. Oh now you’ve done it, great job Kankri, you made him cry. He pulls away and looks me in the eyes.

“y-you….you mean it?” He asks.

“Karkat, dear, if I didn’t mean it, then why w9uld I have said it. Y9u deserve s9 much.” I say, meaning every word. Even though he’s already dead, I just want to protect him from the world.

“Oh Kankri!” He says hugging me tightly around the neck. 

“thankyouthankyouthankyou” He whispers over and over. “You’re the only person besides mom whose ever loved me..”

I hug him back, rubbing small circles on his back. “I sure pe9ple y9u were in relati9nships with l9ved y9u, 9r if y9u’ve never dated, I’m very s9rry f9r triggering y9u by n9t checking me privileges.”  
Karkat release my neck and looks at me. “No, no, it’s fine and yes, there was…one person…he was..” he pauses to clear his throat. “My everything.” He looks away, wiping his tears, as new ones look like they are forming.

“It’s okay, besides, I like talking to you…you’re like….the big brother I’ve never had”

“9h Karkat, I’m glad y9u trust me en9ugh talking a69ut these things. And if I must say s9, y9u are like a br9ther t9 me as well.” I smile at him, and he smiles back.

“Thanks…so about the boy, his name was Sollux Captor……”


	3. How to summon your ghosts dead boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat is reunited with Sollux with the help of Kankri. Its a happy ending for everyone

“He was my first and last boyfriend. As you probably gathered, I have the shittiest luck. Everything was perfect with Sollux and I, we were together for 2 years, until his bipolar issues got worse….and he went insane. He was put in the hospital because I found him with an empty pill bottle, lying in a small pool of blood. They watched over him for 5 days. They wouldn’t let me see his that often, which sucked for the both if us. We were each other’s anchors, if I was there….if I had been more persistent...” He chokes up.” Fuck…” he stops for a minute and gathers himself. “Sorry. Um as I was saying, we held each other together. Without me there, Sollux’s mood swings got worse. He even told me I was better at calming him down than his pills. So, the doctors noticed his worsening condition, and shipped him off to the psych ward after he started spewing blasphemous tales. The frequent migraines made him incoherent. After he was sent away, I was torn. I screamed and screamed at the doctors to leave him alone, and bring him back, but they didn’t listen to me…then…about a month later, 2 days away from my birthday, I got a call…it ward. T-telling me…Sollux killed himself…and I was supposed to go there and pick up a letter he supposedly wrote me. It was an apology note for not being able to control himself and telling me that he loved me…one last time.  
So 2 days later…I did the same. I offed myself in hopes I could be with him again but.. I’m bound to this house for some reason. I…I can’t leave and look for him.”  
Karkat stays quiet for a while, sitting on my lap. 

“9h Karkat, I’m s9rry. If there’s anything y9u think I can d9 t9 help, please tell me.” I say putting my hands on his shoulders. He looks at me, with what looks like hope in his eyes.

“Well, you are a Seer, right? That means you can see others, and not just me?”

“Y-yes, that is c9rrect. Are y9u suggesting that I might 6e a6le t9 See him?”

“W-well, if you think it could work, could we maybe try it? Please Kankri?”

“9f c9urse Karkat, I’d d9 anything t9 make y9u happy.” I smile softly at him.

“R-really? THANK YOU SO MUCH KANKRI!” Karkat lunges at me again embracing me in another hug.

“9h! Y9u’re very welc9me Karkat.” I hug him back smiling. “ we can d9 it whenever y9u ;like.” I feel Karkat nod and pull away.

“Do you think we could look for him now?”

“9f c9urse, 6ut first I might need my laptop, t9 l99k up things 9n summ9nings.”

“Okay.” He nods again and levitates off, standing in front of me. I get up and go to my desk, Karkat floating behind me. I sit down and open it and start up the internet.

“Hey, have you ever done this before?” Karkat asks. His voice is still gentle, maybe it’s raw from crying.

“Um, well, n9, I haven’t. That’s why I have t9 l99k up h9w.”

“Oh.” Karkat stays quiet for the next five minutes or so, only speaking to point out something. We finally find a site with actual thorough instructions. I write them down on a piece of paper and stand up.

“Alright, n9w, all we have t9 d9 is set up.” I tell Karkat, walking downstairs. “we’ll need candles, chalk, and 9h..”

“WHAT?” Karkat asks, using his loud voice again.

“…well, we need s9mething 9f his…”

“HOLD ON, I GOT THIS.” Karkat goes back upstairs without saying anymore. I shrug and search for these items. I believe we have lots of candles under the sink. I look under there, and sure enough, there’s a box of tall, thick white candles. I bring them into the dining room and set them out. I go back to the kitchen, opening the junk drawer searching among the various items for chalk. I found some red chalk, wonder how that got there, and bring it back to the table. The directions say that I have to make a summoning circle, and I have to draw inside the ring of candles. I look at the quick sketch I did of the circle, and begin chalking on the table. I hope if comes off after, or Porrim will have me head. After that, I start to put the candles, ten, in place and that’s when Karkat comes downstairs again, clutching something to his chest.

“THIS…THIS WAS HIS SHIRT.” He says holding a black tee shirt. About twice his own shirt size, that has a yellow Gemini sign on it. I nod and take it, folding it carefully, setting it in the circle. I quickly look at Karkat before leaving to get one of Porrim lighters she leaves around the house. I pick up a jade colored one from in the living room and walk back to the dining room, turning off the lights. Karkat is already sitting down, looking nervous. 

“D9n’t w9rry Karkat, it’ll 6e fine.” I tell him, lighting the candles. When they are lit, I sit down across from him and hold out my hands to Karkat. He nods the takes my hands in his. I glance at the sheet of paper, and repeat the chant 3 times. I hold Sollux’s name in my head, calling him. Suddenly a sweet smell fills the room.

“HONEY…” Karkat says looking around. Then, the shirt in circle begins to emanate blue and red cackles and sparks. The shirt lifts up above the table and it seems a body is materializing inside the shirt. Karkat and I watch as a boy, a little older looking than Karkat appears, wearing the tee-shirt. He has messy, spikey black hair, and bicolored glasses. I look at Karkat to see a big smile on his face.  
The sparks disappears and he floats down, standing inside the circle, on top of the table. 

“S-SOLLUX?” Karkat said, looking up at his boyfriend in awe. Said boyfriend looks around his surroundings. When he hears his name, he looks down, spotting Karkat. 

“KK!!!” Sollux shouts and dives down at Karkat.

“SOLLUX!!” I watch as Karkat gets tackled out of the chair and pinned on the floor by Sollux. 

“ii2 iit really you?! ii’m not ju2t 2eeiing thiing2 riight?” Sollux questions.

“YES I’M HERE DIPSHIT! NOW LET MY ARMS GO SO I CAN HUG YOU!”

I just sit there watching the ghost boyfriends reunite, as I sit at the table. They hug, and joke and tease each other and it’s like they’re truly happy.

“KK how’d you do iit? ii thought you needed a 2eer to fiind gho2t2?”

“WELL KANKRI DID IT.” They turn to look at me. I stand up and go over to them, offering Sollux my hand.

“Hell9 there, I am Kankri, pleased t9 meet y9u.” he takes my hand and shakes it. They’re both on the floor still but Sollux has pulled Karkat onto him to sit.

“ii’m 2ollux Captor, thank2 for taking care of my gho2t boyfriend.” I smile and sit down infront of them.

“9h it was n9 tr9uble at all. I really ej9yed the c9mpany.”

“YEAH I BET YOU FUCKING DID.” Karkat adds, shifting in Sollux’s lap. Suddenly the two lovers begin to glow, as if a million fire flies have covered their bodies.

“HUH? W-WHAT’S GOING ON, KANKRI?”I hear Karkat ask. I scoot back, shielding my eyes a bit from the light. 

“KK, iit2 okay.”

“I d9 believe, y9u b9th can leave, y9u’ve n9w made y9ur peace.”

They glow brighter and brighter before the flash is gone, a few last still lingering.

“….THANK YOU KANKRI…”

I have a feeling the walls won’t be bleeding anymore.


End file.
